The invention relates to the passage of wires between two electrical enclosures, and, in particular, to an apparatus through which wires can pass, wherein the apparatus is coupled between at least two enclosures such that the connection is water-tight, and proper grounding is achieved between the enclosures.
In many geographical areas utilities are required to provide a separate enclosure (pull box) to terminate their service entrance wires. With this arrangement, a second enclosure (disconnect enclosure) must be provided for the service disconnect. The problem with this arrangement is that wires must be channeled between the pull box and the disconnect box if the service disconnect is to be coupled to the termination within the pull box. Certain electrical standards require that wire channels between these types of boxes be rain-tight. Additionally, it is important to protect the wires by avoiding sharp edges at the ends of the channel, and to provide proper grounding between the pull box and the disconnect box via the channel.
One solution to this problem is to provide a conduit between the pull box and the disconnect box. While this solution may provide for sufficient grounding, wire protection, and weatherproofing; this solution requires a relatively expensive conduit, a relatively large space to couple the conduit to both boxes in a satisfactory manner, and a relatively large amount of labor to couple the conduit to the boxes.